


Take Me Home Tonight

by Alias_B



Series: Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Found Family, Healing, Mental Breakdown, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Billy Hargrove, Psychological Trauma, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: Camille leaves the hospital for a new life after the fire. A new family. Now to heal and connect with everyone again. Jim helps her adjust and recalls his first interaction with the popular Harper girl. Camille and Billy find their way back to each other after almost losing everything. Lost Chapter of WTL.Got a new smut request that popped off : “Something slow and soft between Billy and Camille…a missing moment where they take their time. Maybe after almost losing the other one.”**Some spoilers from the fic, takes place right after chapter 18.**
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I really wanted to dive into but didn't with the time skip from 18-19. Thanks anon for the request!!! Enjoy!!!

Camille Harper’s first week home from the hospital after the fire. The death of Rosemary. Brenner and Robbie deconstructing her. They weren’t easy days. Skittish and broken, she wandered in search of something lost. Senses betrayed her. Sparking like fireworks to overstimulate.

Better to scream it out. And she did.

Jim tried to make the transition smoother. Ushered El to go hang out with friends when he brought Camille home. Showed her to their new house he’d purchased while she was in the hospital. Her new bedroom.

First break.

Camille stepped into the space. Cautious. Only when Jim nodded because she was out of place. In need of instruction and validation.

“It’s fine.” She turned to him looking so tiny. Drowning in one of his flannels over Billy’s muscle tee. All her clothing burnt. She wore his and Billy’s borrowed garments after the hospital deemed her able to leave. Found it a comfort if anything.

“El and I. We built you a bed and dresser. Callahan and his wife gave me this vanity, figured you’d like it.” Jim explained behind her. Fingers ran the curve of the cherry wood. Little tarnished from time. It felt like a personal touch. Like Jim was really trying for her.

Camille hadn’t realized she’d broken until Jim was pulling her into his arms. He gave her a moment to take things in, seated in the window with her shaking and breathing so uneven. Pet locks gently to relax her.

“Easy,” Jim went on. He didn’t want to feed her the pills Owens' people provided to calm her. She’d just arrived to a new home and the world was so fucking much. Too fucking much. Light burned. They warned him it would. “Just focus on your breathing.” He coached Camille to calmness. Nurtured her like a wounded kitten from the pound. “You’re doing okay. I’m here, Camille.” Saying her name gently many times was also a must.

They had a few more weeks before school to get back into the swing of normal life. Or, something close to that. Her eighteenth birthday was coming too. _Oh, boy._ Camille passed every mental health check, but they were uneasy about releasing her. Database brain always aced its exams.

Sam Owens left a novel of detailed instructions.

“It’s perfect,” Camille said after relaxing herself. “Thank you, Jim.” She was apart of this family now. Not quite lost. More in the realm of found. Purgatory if that made sense. Numb at times.

Owens told Jim not to startle her. To always tell her what he was going to do before doing it. Even small things like switching lights on or off. Make sure she eats well. Drinks lots of water. Soaks up sun in small doses. Repeat. Soft words only. Gentle touches. Remember to breathe. Repeat. Medicate her when it comes to that and it will. Kittens had claws.

“Tomorrow, you think you want to go out for some clothing? Not like Hargrove and I mind you wearing our stuff.” Jim went on.

Make her feel normal again. Owens wrote that a million times.

“Yes, I want to go out.” If she _could_ go out was up for debate.

“El picked out the bedding. Curtains too. Want me to help you put it on?” Bonding. Also important. Jim and Camille knew each other well by now. But, living together would raise new options and challenges for certain.

“Okay.” Camille came to her feet. Held herself in a way that just wasn’t like her. They unwrapped the bed sheets. Wordlessly tugged them about.

Fresh new start. Fresh new sheets. Untouched. Not like her. Camille kept her face pointed at the floor, didn’t look at Hopper’s eyes.

Jim remembered the first time he really saw Camille Harper around town after taking the Police Chief position. Well, the first time they interacted.

He’d just left the corner dinner with a fresh coffee to nurse his thumping hangover. Stuffed a pill into his mouth followed by a donut Callahan had offered him. They had a call come in. Some disagreement between farmers. No biggie.

He knew Camille was friends with the Holland’s daughter and Karen’s girl. Rarely saw them out together. Must have drifted.

Instead she was seated on the trunk of a car at the mini mart. Chatting up older high schoolers with Tommy H leaned next to her telling a joke. Jim recalled wondering what the kid said because Camille laughed pretty loud at it. An enchanting sound to those about them. She’d plucked Tommy’s aviators off to wear them with a sly smile as Carol filed sharp nails next to her.

Queen and royal court in progress. Camille Harper demanded attention and respect.

“Should we break that up, Chief? Loitering and all.” Callahan produced, eager to please the new boss.

“Mornings are for coffee and contemplation,” Jim replied, going to his truck.

“You sure?” _Ugh_. _Fine_.

“Right.” Jim sighed and set his coffee inside the Blazer, one hand on his belt before he crossed into the lot.

“Alright, break it up.” His officer began.

Every teen looked undaunted by the intrusion. Camille plucked the paper off a heart-shaped lollipop and slipped it into her mouth. Had to be about thirteen. Just gaining her popularity. Too fucking young.

Didn’t need Harrington to bring a reputation up. Camille put the work in, thank you very much. Makeup on her young face, Barbie pink lipstick and all. Clothing she had to change into after leaving her parent’s house for sure. Summer crop top and denim skirt. Bra stuffed to perfection. Rosemary Harper taught her fashion, she loved having a babydoll around.

“You kids have any place better to be today?” Jim eased to the group. Camille popped the red sucker from her mouth, a cheshire cat’s grin followed because she was about to tease new prey. Glasses lifted up into her hair so she could bat those big eyes.

“No more than yourself, Chief Jim Hopper.” She eyed his shiny badge.

How this girl commanded the popular, older group was still beyond him. They flocked to her like eager sheep knowing full well that she was a sly fox with a sharp bite.

“This _is_ Hawkins.” Camille went on with an eye roll. “Nothing ever happens in Hawkins. Makes a girl bored.” Jim couldn’t tell if the lush, princess tone was authentic or something she flipped on around the in crowd, now chuckling. “Unless you’re offering to entertain me. _Sir.”_

A wink of those long lashes followed. _Brat_.

“ _Philip_ , here, is a real wet blanket these days.” She taunted his officer with a lick upon candy. Now her court jester. “Aren’t you, _Philip_? Never wanting to play.”

More amusement from the royal court. 

“That’s Officer Callahan, Ms. Harper. I’ve told you.” The idiot blushed with embarrassment because of a tiny princess making fun of him. Hopper almost smirked through his own irritation.

“Big city cop back to our little, old pond. You must have so many exciting stories.” Camille addressed Jim again, gesturing with the sucker as if it were a royal scepter. “Won’t you tell us one?”

Camille was just so saccharine about it all. So unworried. Invincible and shameless. This town would have painted the white roses red for her. If only she liked roses.

Harper girl knew everything about everyone. Jim Hopper included.

It was actually jarring.

“You’re Rosemary and Noah’s little girl.” He noted instead. Earning a pout.

“I’m all grown up and my name is Camille. Feel free to wear it out, sir.” Tongue clicked. _Okay, Miss Priss._

“Don’t take offense, Camille. Everyone is little to Chief Hopper, how’s the weather up there, man?” Tommy snorted, high-fiving a friend. It was definitely too early for this.

“Alright, go on home, you kids.” Callahan puffed his chest.

“Do you have a big gun, Chief?” Another kid piped up, amused.

“Can we see it?” Carol was suggestive about it. Camille giggled again around her candy. Jim rolled his eyes, one hand still on his belt.

“Owner won’t like it if you stick around making noise. Head out so I don’t get called back, yeah?” Jim moved like he might turn. Camille’s green hazel eyes glinted at him the entire time without breaking.

“Will you arrest me, Chief Hopper?” Her head cocked with a sweet smile. The sucker in her hand sparkled like a bright ruby as the sun caught it. Few more chuckles roused at that.

What a fucking little brat.

Something gnawed sadly because this girl was too young for all this play and she played well.

“If I have to, Ms. Harper. Stay out of trouble.” He turned on his heel. Droning. She giggled and put the sucker between her teeth briefly.

“Hm. Never been in the backseat of a police car. Might thrill. But, I guess I’ll be on my very _best_ behavior. Just for you, sir.” Her voice rose to follow him off. “I try to go easy on all the new guys. Until they’re broken in, that is. Isn’t that right, Officer _Philip_?”

“Let it go, man.” Jim muttered before his friend could turn to whine.

“Don’t let Hawkins drag you down though, Chief. Take care of her, will you? She might return the favor!” Camille was lush and on the wrong side of vulgar for her age. Snickers followed after the cops.

The sparkly teen flicked two fingers at him when he turned back in one lazy salute. Another wink cast there in the sunlight. Jim sighed and mirrored the salute to Camille. He liked the brat. The lollipop turned her lips from pink to a rosier shade of red.

“Oh and Chief Jim Hopper...!” Came that sing-song voice before he reached his car.

“Yes, Ms. Harper?” Purposefully didn’t call her Camille to bug her. Another smile crept, head cocking.

“Welcome home.”

Somehow that haunted him. This girl playing grown up.

His Blazer sped off and the teens laughed after it. No plans to leave their spot anytime soon.

Camille Harper was a legend. Illuminated with town rumors. Jim Hopper considered himself lucky enough to know the real girl with her lips painted red hiding in plain sight.

“Jim?” Camille reeled him back to the present. Not smiling. Just looked tired. Finally looked her age. Shameless only when this fucking town roused the fire inside her.

“Sorry,” he fluffed a pillow and set it in place. She fiddled with the sleeve of her borrowed shirt. Eyed the patterns in the wallpaper until they fuzzed and moved about.

“I like the house.” She said. “I won’t make a mess.”

“It’s your home now too, take up all the space you need.” Jim went around the bed. “We’re going to take this day by day. El will come out with us tomorrow. They said to give you the first night to adjust.”

“Can I see Billy?”

“After dinner and shopping tomorrow night, we’ll see how you feel.”

What he meant was _he’d_ see how she felt. Right now, Camille trusted Jim with her mental state.

“Okay.”

“I want you to settle in. Explore the place if you like. I’ll be downstairs, Owens is expecting a call. We’ll steadily get you out of the house, maybe even back to your car as we go. Give it time. Take a nap if you can, it’s been a long day.” Jim kissed her head, eyes avoiding all the healing bruises and broken blood vessels from needles that weren’t hidden by his shirt. She’d lost weight in the short time. He planned to put that back on her with his cooking.

“Okay.” She produced again. Jim went to the door. Paused to look back.

“Camille?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Welcome home.”

** ** **

Next day didn’t go as planned. He got Camille into the car. Pulled out onto the street while the sun blared down.

Panic attack set in halfway to Starcourt. Second break.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” El rocked her chosen sister. “I got you.” Jim had to carry Camille back into the house. She rambled and beat on his chest as he got her into bed.

“No, this isn’t right. The light.” She kept shaking about. Forces tossed items around. Shook the bed from the floor. Control was lost and Camille began to shrill and scream. “The light! It’s coming for me!”

Got so bad that Jim skipped the pills and held Camille close before easing a needle into her shoulder blade. Owens provided him with everything he needed so he wasn’t having to call his people or put her back into the hospital. That would have been an uglier fight. Camille sagged into his chest. Arms slipping down so he eased her back into bed. Tucked her in.

Doorbell rang the moment Jim stood.

“I got it!” El called to see who waited there. A grin crossed her face. “Billy.”

“Hey, kid. Miss me?” His brow cocked and El looped her arm into his to pull him inside. Didn’t hug him because his side was healing still. Billy got out almost two weeks before his girlfriend did because of her mental state.

“Camille isn’t up for a visit, Billy. I’m sorry, I was just going to call you.” Jim hurried downstairs. El frowned and let Billy go.

“Bad car ride. We didn’t make it to the store.” She explained. Billy’s expression hardened, a stuffed pink monster from the fair tucked under his arm.

“You told me I could see her today. I waited. I backed off when you people told me to at the hospital.”

“You snuck into the window an hour after that.” Jim’s arms crossed and Billy mirrored him.

“Well...after that, I obeyed.” _Lie_. Billy’s face scrunched. “I want to see her. I won’t hurt anything.”

“She just got to sleep.”

“Sedation already, huh.” Billy sounded cold about it. Tried to wrap his brain around Camille’s healing processing. Jim sighed again.

“Give her a bit longer.”

“Billy and I can get her some clothes. We know what she likes. Her sizes.” El encouraged, getting between the two taller men. “Then Billy can see her when she wakes up.” Jim shrugged and went to grab his wallet.

“Smart,” Billy winked at her, earning a smile. He set the stuffed animal aside and took the offered cash. “Also, I need a car, mine is still in the shop. Susan dropped me here.” Air puffed out his lips because he missed his precious Camaro. Itched for the freedom it offered him.

“Camille’s is in the garage. No speeding.” Jim snatched the keys until Billy nodded. Expression flat.

“Lead the way, double digit.” He cocked his head for El to go. “Do I get a tour of this place when we get back?”

“Sure.” El was all smiles. Slowly, Billy followed with his own.

** ** **

“Harpy...” Clouds of all colors surrounded Camille when her eyes opened. Billy could tell she wasn’t totally aware of his presence even as she looked directly at him. Felt like she was staring through him.

“I’m going to sit with you,” he offered after she blinked a few times. Jim told him not to startle her even with affection. Billy looked his normal self. Tanned and pretty. Slightest bags under his eyes from the ordeal and lack of sleep worrying about his girlfriend.

“Billy,” she breathed finally when bleary eyes fused his colors together. A lazy smile flashed crooked. "Sweet face."

“Yeah, it’s me,” he touched her hip first. Then an arm. Palm smoothing and a comfort. Fingers threaded into brown waves. Brushed them back from her face. “Brought you this thing.” He produced the stuffed animal. Hands snatched it to nuzzle and hold it close to her chest so she could bury her nose into the scent of hairspray and cotton candy. The scent of their love. “Tried to wash the blood off it.”

“I don’t mind the blood,” pads sunk along the fluff, the spot that was tinged like rust.

“You remember earlier?”

“Not really. Had a freak out.” Camille kept blinking to raise her lost awareness. Hands pushed to sit up with Billy’s help before she rubbed her face. “Feel like shit.”

“Look amazing,” he charmed.

“You’re so full of it.” Camille pushed at his chest, lulling back with one hand falling to Billy’s. Camille looked thoughtfully at him before her face fell. Teeth sunk into her bottom lip. “I really tried today.”

“I know you did.” Billy’s lashes fluttered while he observed his friend. The way she avoided his glittering eyes and looked everywhere else. Pulling shaken legs up to her chest, Camille tucked more hair aside.

“El show you the place?” She created some noise between them to distract his way of reading her.

“Yeah, not bad. You have a bathroom and that window looks easy for me to climb to. I could get used to this place.” Billy’s joke summoned a bright smile. Felt good to do such a thing most people took for granted. “No rose bushes.”

“True.” She turned her gaze to his expression again. Pulled the hand from him to clasp her fingers with a shrug. “Just trying to be good, you know? Get normal again before senior year starts.”

Billy Hargrove didn’t have the heart today to tell his girlfriend that was a dream. Normal. He’d told her before that normal wasn’t in her orbit. But today, it felt like too tender a wound to kiss better.

“Don’t push this for us,” he offered instead. “Shit takes time.” One palm pressed his gash where the Flayer had plunged into him.

“How is it?” Camille asked with intent eyes. She’d almost lost him. All that blood and fire.

“Fine.” Half truth. Still ached and twitched with sensitivity. “They took the stitches out. Make for a cool story even though I can’t tell half of it.” Billy wasn’t thinking when he reached up toward her face. Camille felt the world slow. Flinched.

“Sorry.” Camille said it first when Billy snatched his hand away. Something tragic glimmered in blue eyes.

“Camille.”

“It’s not you.” She was quick, reaching for his wrists. Pressing one palm to her cheek. “I’m trying. I am. It’s okay. See?”

“Hey,” Billy eased because her breathing picked up. Hopper bursting in was not was he wanted right now. “Camille.” She stilled, eyes struck his own to stay there. There weren’t perfect words for this. Words to stitch his girlfriend back together after the trauma of what happened. Same way she couldn’t put him totally together following Neil’s beatings and belittling.

“You can touch me,” she said, slipping his hands up to cup her face again. “I need...”

“I keep fucking thinking about it,” Billy confessed after a beat. “Almost losing you.”

“You were so still in the hospital,” Camille welled, eyes squeezed shut until his thumb caught a tear. Arms went around his shoulders when she came to trembling knees. Billy fell back into the mattress. “We’re here and we can touch each other and love each other and I’m trying so hard to just be normal again. I’m sorry.” Face buried into his neck.

“Camille, I got you. But, I won’t let you force this shit. I’ve told you that. I’ll repeat it.” Billy brought her head up. Thumbs wiped tears away so she sniffled. “Take a breath and go easy. Can you take a breath now?” Lips opened to inhale and let it out slower. “Atta, girl.”

“I’m...ah,” Camille pushed up again when he shifted on his elbows, “I just need a shower. Calm myself down.”

“El and I picked out some stuff for you, I’ll grab it downstairs. Let the Chief know you’re okay.” Billy kissed her brow, lips smoothing over her temple as he moved to get up. Not wanting to overstimulate, Billy let her go with an uneasy sigh. It was strange. Being out of the hospital. Being free and together again. Creeping slowly back into love and affection. None was lost, it was just misplaced and buried under fear and hope.

Camille showered. Took time to wash and lotion herself again. Dug into plastic bags Billy and El left before she picked a summer dress with small floral patterns all over it. Fussed in a mirror because her skin was still discolored.

Didn’t feel like her flesh in truth. Battered from torture and Brenner’s experiments. Edna’s conditioning. Robbie’s hands. His fucking hands. He even shaved her down again like she was a damn baby. Camille pinched her arm. Felt the pang. Yes, this was still her body. Her flesh. Briefly, she wished to crawl out of it and hide elsewhere just for a little while.

“Hi...” Camille inched down the stairs with bare feet. Let herself look vulnerable and clean. Eyes scanning the room with boxes all over waiting to be unpacked still. “Smells good.”

“Picked up Chinese,” Jim pulled from his conversation with El and Billy. Another lecture about how Camille is fragile right now. Broken bird stuck in the nest.

“Starving,” Camille hesitated and crossed to them at the table. “Staying tonight?” Billy’s eyes came to her. “Can Billy stay tonight?” Jim looked between them and nodded, shot Hargrove a gentle look. _Don’t upset my daughter_. Not like he would try. Jim liked this kid. Trusted him.

So, they had a normal dinner. Watched some boring television. Said good nights. Summer wind howled outside. Shifted trees about. Camille watched from her bay window. Favorite part about the new room. A cozy place to curl up and watch the stars twinkle around that moon. Safe lights to be admired. Billy joined her and kept a distance across the little space.

“It’s a nice place.” Camille decided. “Closer to Nancy and you even. El was excited to decorate her room here. Bet they miss that quiet cabin. But, I don’t know, El will start school with us finally. Moving here could be good, all of us getting back into life again. If that makes sense.” She looked at him and saw Billy already staring. Reluctant, Camille slid closer on her knees. Moonbeams played across that tender face and down the shape of her.

Billy didn’t reach out to touch Camille this time. Fingers dug into the cushion so she invaded his space. Cupped his jaw and fingers grazed down that gorgeous face. She traced lines in his skin. Brushed curls aside to follow the brow line down his nose and lips.

“You can touch me.” Repetition should have brought ease. “I want you to, Billy.” Hands brought his palms sliding up her hips and waist. Didn’t want to believe Hopper, but she even felt fragile. Few ribs pushed back against the pads of deft fingers. Camille shuddered, slipping closer with the fabric of her dress bunching to straddle him.

He stole a kiss, unable to stop himself. Mouths muffled with sighs that died peacefully. Billy hitched to bring her closer. Camille’s fingers sunk into his hair, angling for a second longer kiss.

“I want to have sex.” She came out with a nod to affirm it. “I want you to touch me. Just because we’re here together. Because we can.” Camille laced fingers, kissed his wrist then lips again. She wanted to feel again. Wanted to feel safe and secure. Normal. Before another attack came for her.

And it would.

“Kiss me, Billy.” Camille coaxed. Mouth down his jaw. Hands flat on his chest to feel the heat of him. Immersed in the man she loved. The back of her knuckle ran his chin. He obliged and captured her mouth. Groaned softly. “Love me because we can.” Not everyone could say such a thing. Too many didn’t escape their cycles and traumas. Monsters in neat human skin and monsters from the Upside Down stole the chance.

“I have you.” Billy cupped the back of her head, guiding her in toward his mouth. Easing Camille back into the cushions. She wasn’t sure if he was telling himself that or trying to comfort her. Fingers undid each button. Followed it with a slow kiss down her jaw and clavicle. His nose trailed over the chains hanging there against cool skin.

Fabric piled against the floor. Camille let him expose her to the moonlight. Bathed in it. Played with his curls while he kissed every inch of her flesh. Wounded and not. His shirt came up after he had her naked. Billy took a moment to stare down at her swaying there.

Felt like they were floating and weightless. Camille eyed his wound. Scarring still and puckered pink. She came forth to kiss around it and back up his chest. Ran soft hands all over muscles to bring him against her.

“Easy,” Billy mumbled into her cheek. “My pace.” Camille smiled at that, tucked gold curls back.

“I could really stare at this face all day. You’re just so...pretty.” She wondered if she was still pretty in this flesh under the moonlight. Stars were always too polite about decay. “I want you to touch me. Make me feel good.” Camille tugged his belt open, slipped her hand under denim. Stroked him.

“Fuck,” Billy’s slip made it apparent that he was holding back. Third break. Sorta. Truthfully, fear of hurting her struck. But, the need to savor this time etched every vein. Having not touched or felt her since she was ripped away. Billy hovered to let palms caress him, watching her eyes follow each line of taut muscle. Exploring and longing. Sinking.

“You won’t hurt me,” Camille took his wrist. Eyes locked. She guided his fingers down her skin to perch them between sensitive thighs. A free hand took his chin so they could kiss again. Billy offered an experimental rub and drank the caged moan down. “More.”

“My pace,” Billy teased again, coaxing her mouth open for a deeper kiss. Deliberate circles into her clit slipped about with arousal. Billy’s hands. Safe and warm against exposed flesh. He always took care of her. Obeyed her every plea and pout. Today, she’d play his game. Gripping those broad shoulders to roll her hips into his fingers. Exposing her neck to that hot mouth. Billy came up instead to watch her curve.

“I need you,” Camille sighed. Lashes fluttering under the moonlight enveloping her entire body. Billy slowed his play to watch. She needed him. She trusted him.

These weren’t things he took for granted. Camille moaning when his mouth dropped between her legs. Fingers diving into styled hair. That body arching to feel more and more of him. Billy consumed every fragment she offered. Played with Camille. Made her feel so good because she needed him to. He felt his heart rush. Cock wet and hard against denim. Devoured her.

“I love you.” He’d mumbled into her thigh. Fingers pumping slow and steady to elicit a sweet honeyed moan. She almost hadn’t heard him over the vibrations of their bodies. He always said the words quietly like someone could be listening in.

“You’re so warm,” Camille came up on her elbows. Cupped his chin to run her thumb along his slick mouth. Coaxed him up so their tongues could slip together. “So beautiful. Billy.” Camille pushed to ease him on his back. Maneuvered his belt open to get those damn jeans off. Hair spilled over her shoulders. Tickled rigid thighs when lips opened over his tip.

“Fuck, right there.” He blurted. Pleasure encased him. Blue eyes dropped to watch her play.

“I remembered...” She snaked up him with idle kisses on hot skin. “...when I first saw you there at school. A boy who managed to glow under ugly fluorescent lights. Those freckles and lashes about killed me. Pretty.” She kissed his cheek. “Pretty.” Another placed on his brow. “Pretty.” The last on his lips.

“And when we laid in your bed that day.” Camille uttered still. Tracing Billy’s jawline while their eyes locked together. “I felt so held. Did you feel it?” She brushed his curls back. “Did you feel it too?”

“Yes.” Brow furrowed. His thumb traced the corner of her mouth. Lips came together for a long moment. “Camille.” Another groan when his cock slipped between her thighs. They laid side by side holding each other. “You know, I never had a girl make me laugh like you did. Like the fucking sky wasn’t falling for once. And if it was, I wouldn’t have given a shit.” Billy chuckled, breathless, held her to his chest so she could tuck under his chin for a beat.

They softened each edge. Exposed and nude there. Looking at each other with starry eyes. Camille was peppered her lips under his jaw. Earning a shudder.

“I want to be inside you.” He’d said it so delicately. Camille nodded. They shuffled around. Billy leaned over her to fish through his pockets, plucking a foil packet out of his wallet. Camille helped him put it on, still kissing and nipping at his neck. Billy felt his thighs quiver, nestling between her legs.

“Let me feel you, Billy.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Thighs hitching when Billy pushed in. Hips rolled with a shallow thrust once he was deep inside. Body shuddering at the feel of Camille clenching.

“That hurting you?” Billy breathed quickly into her ear. His own fingers dug into the pillow under her head and soft hair tangling against it. Camille stared at the stars beyond him, holding this boy she loved so close.

He could hurt her. So easily too.

That happens when you love someone, Camille recalled, you get comfortable enough to hurt them.

“No, it feels good.” She found a voice. “Don’t stop.”

Billy obliged. Pumping. Moaning. Shameless and lost in the girl he loved too. Thought of how his heart lifted with each sweet smile. How often she took his hand without fear before laughing all melodic and beckoning. Like she knew a secret about the future and the home they would build. 

How dangerous she was because he’d give her anything. Fingers laced above her head. Hearts beating became a symphony. Camille gave a shudder against him. Pleasure coiled behind every joint.

“I got you,” he eased. Kept that steady pace. Kissed her chest to roll his tongue against her nipples. He thought of those technicolor lights at the fair. The sounds of bells echoing. Billy also recalled the way waves washed against a perfect, warm beach. How beautiful Camille would look splayed there to watch the sun go down.

Billy also thought of that fire building. Camille shaken and covered in blood. Memories shredding as he coaxed them back. How she still trusted him to pluck her stitches even then. In pain and trauma caused by hands and needles. Humans who hurt and monsters who fed off that. How hard they’ve fought. The way she held him like it might be the last time. And it almost was the last time.

“Not going to lose you again,” Billy had offered it so candid and quick. Husky under the night sky. “Hear me?” Camille whined into his mouth. Clung to feel every bit of him she could while they made love. Made it from moonlight and pain and hope that could flood beyond that.

“Touch me,” Camille slipped her arms back around him. Billy’s blind hand found her clit. Stroked it in tune with each drive of his hips. Kissed her until lips opened for him. Wanted Camille to feel him everywhere in response.

Shelter from the heat of fire and Robbie’s awful hands. She never spoke of it. Not since waking in that hospital with her memories mostly intact. Camille hid under him. Nuzzled her face in Billy’s neck while they rocked.

“Make me come.” She gasped against those curls. “I’m right there. Billy...you feel so good. I missed every part of you. Fuck...”

Needy pleas surrounded him. Billy worked her body. Fucked her into the cushions at his leisure. Camille kept whispering so softly that she loved him. That she needed him. His own skin fizzled. Heart bursting.

“You want it,” Billy taunted, “let go for me.” She didn’t need to be told twice. Orgasm washed over flesh and bone. Tightened muscles. Camille gave another wanting arch so he drew it out. Kept playing with her and thrusting as her walls gripped him like a vice. Billy kissed her cries away. Didn’t let up so she could ride the pleasure out. Camille’s limbs coiled desperately around him. Teeth sunk into his shoulder and Billy spilled into the condom. Panting bodies rode the shock waves until he fell by her side. Slipping behind Camille to hold her against his hard body.

“It’s beautiful,” she faced the moon. Whimpering as he cupped her breasts. Pressed into her to gently keep the stimulation constant. Billy wasn’t sure if she was referring to this moment or the glittering sky. Both perhaps. Hard nipples twisted in his fingers. One hand snaked back to play with her sensitive bud. Camille’s thighs bent, opening wide on instinct. “Billy, I...fuck, I can’t...”

“You always say that.” That mouth, full of sin, trailed behind Camille’s ear. Tongue curving the shell. “And I always prove you wrong. Relax back into it. Breath with me. You feel that?” Camille’s hands went up into his hair. Encouraging him regardless because he felt so good.

Desire clouded. Billy slid one arm under her head. Traced her swollen lips until she was suckling his fingers. Planting kisses upon them. Down his palm and wrist. That hard heart beating against her back built with another impending climax.

“Yes,” she admitted at last.

"There's my girl." All encouragement.

“I want it.” A tiny whine at his steady stroking. Billy cupped her chin. Let her suckle his thumb. A tear squeezed down until she locked up. The cry muffled into his palm. She fucking gushed around his fingers this time. Came shuddering and writhing until he let up. Sweet release. 

Sound broke. No breath left while Billy massaged her sore inner thighs. Camille’s head turned to push her tongue into his mouth. Arms winding for a long moment.

“I love you, Billy. Take me to bed. Let me hold you.” Billy was quick to sweep her up. Tucked his body along her frame under soft covers.

“Can we stay like this?” Camille chuckled into his clavicle. Safe in the darkness of this new home. Billy was running his fingertips up and down her spine. Might as well have been purring. She knew it was wishful thinking, but he felt too good, it was impossible to hold the syllables back.

Billy didn’t answer because he couldn’t bear to lie. They had tonight. Better to cherish it while they could until day broke them. Healing was rough, it was a wonder scars puckered so harsh and thick. Reminders. Warnings. Evidence of survival. Skin knitting itself together hoping foolishly it couldn’t be torn back apart. Certain things were inevitable.

Healing was raw and exposing. A harsh light that was not always safe.

Camille Harper and Billy Hargrove knew these pains by heart. They were healing. Trying to do it together even when that ached. When they recalled human monsters and rough hands grasping for anything they had built. Humans brought evil into the world. Plain and simple. The upside down was a desperate proxy. Hungry for that hatred and pain. Can’t blame it for feeding on our havoc.

Men like Neil and Robbie and Brenner. Pressed monsters in human flesh. Smiling to trick the world as a mighty practical joke. Jackals. They wanted to believe respected men could do no harm because they know better. Women like Edna who taught Camille to be a lady. Girls like Chris who mutilated a young Billy with a smile. Syrupy and feminine, entitled to lick wounds because the world doesn’t see anything wrong with evil if it was pretty.

Healing could be warm too though. Like this moment made of moonlight.

Where monsters couldn’t roam. Where Billy felt safe enough tell Camille he loved her so much. Where Camille trusted Billy to hold and not hurt her. A place they built to hope in. Those lingering needs bled out just enough without draining all the colors at once.

“It’ll always be like this,” Camille decided. “I think so. One day.”

Right now, even Billy could believe that much. They had each other. Hurt and fear aside. They’d almost lost each other too. But, they didn’t. Not yet. Easy to forget. Billy pressed a kiss upon her crown. Lingered. Camille fell silent on him.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I think so too.” Billy roused nothing and looked down to see her fast asleep on him. Tucked into his arms. Friend. Lover. Protector. They played each role well enough and that would always mean something even when light burned. Billy tucked Camille’s hair aside. Felt her stir and breathe so softly into him. A moment where neither of them bled. One thought fluttered as he fell with her.

_Welcome home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave words below or find me on tumblr. :) 🍒 ❤️


End file.
